Conventionally, a fuel pump module that supplies fuel in a fuel tank to an internal-combustion engine is equipped with a filter that removes foreign substance contained in the fuel. In the fuel pump module, when the fuel passes though the filter, static electricity is generated due to friction between the fuel and the filter. Therefore, the filter is electrically connected with a conductive member that discharges the stored electricity in the filter to other parts. For example, a patent document 1 (i.e., Japanese Patent No.: JP-A-2004-278487) discloses a fuel supply system that includes a fuel pump, a filter for removing foreign substance from the fuel that is discharged from the fuel pump, a ground line for electrically connecting the filter and a ground, and a housing that houses the fuel pump and the filter.
However, the filter of the fuel supply system in the patent document 1 has a ground line made of a conductive material including a carbon particle and the like, for example. Therefore, when the fuel passes through the filter, the carbon particle in the filter may be mixed into the fuel. Further, the electricity stored in the filter may be discharged to the ground through the fuel pump when the fuel pump and the filter are housed in the same housing. However, when the fuel pump and the filter are housed in two separate housings, discharging of the electricity in the filter through the pump to the ground is not possible.